The present invention relates to storage containers with lids. More particularly, the present invention relates to storage containers with removable partitions allowing compartmentalization.
Traditional storage containers feature either a non-compartmentalized or compartmentalized interior enclosed by a lid for sealing and securing contents. Users often desire to store consumable and non-consumable goods in containers and are forced to use more than one container in order to avoid mixing contents or creating an undesired combination of certain types of contents as a result of having a non-compartmentalized container. Users may find compartmentalized containers are not always ideal, because the storage proportions in fixed-compartment containers do not match the user's requirements. As such, a container that allows users to reconfigure compartment sizes within the storage container is often useful, as it allows for separation of contents while allowing a level of customization not found in fixed compartment containers.
Prior art teaches containers with removable partitions so users can customize compartment sizes. The problem with the containers found in the prior art that feature removable partitions is the partitions do not provide a liquid-proof seal, leading to unwanted transfers of consumables or non-consumables between partitions.
The inventor performed a prior art search for storage containers of interest. The following U.S. patents of interest are:
U.S. Pat. No.:Issue Date:Inventor:4,360,105Nov. 23, 1982Williams5,547,098Aug. 20, 1996Jordan6,467,647Oct. 22, 2002TuckerD555,475Nov. 20, 2007Enriquez8,322,530Dec. 4, 2012Furlong8,328,034Dec. 11, 2012Miros